This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for cooling computer devices, and more particularly to cooling portable computer devices.
This invention addresses the problem of how to achieve cooling for increasingly smaller portable computers having increasingly larger power needs. Providing cooling solutions for increasingly powerful, yet smaller and more portable, computers is a challenge. The difficulties arise from the decreased form factor of portable computers, the more densely packaged environment within the portable computer case, and the need for an increased amount of power to be delivered.
Advances in technology enable smaller computers to include increasingly more features. Portable computers including notebook computers, sub-notebook computers, palm-top computers and handheld computers are exemplary portable computers which are receiving increasing features. Accompanying this increase in features is an increase in the need for power. Associated with the increased power is an increased generation of heat. Specifically, there is a need to dissipate the heat generated by computing devices so that the computing devices operate safely within optimal temperature limits.
According to an aspect of the invention, an external cooling module is removably coupled to a portable computer. Heat flows from within the portable computer to the external cooling module where it is dissipated to the external environment.
In embodiments where the cooling module requires power, the power is provided by either a resident source, the portable computer, or an AC adapter, according to a specific embodiment.
One aspect of the invention is that the increased cooling ability is achieved when desired (i.e., when the cooling module is attached and operated). Another aspect is that the cooling module is configured in some embodiments with the AC adapter. The AC adapter provides power to both the computer and the cooling module in such embodiment. This allows the computer to have increased cooling ability while it is operated in an increased power mode. Another aspect is that the cooling module in some embodiments provides a resident power source which can serve as a back-up power source for the portable computer.